voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Vakala
Vakala is an alien in charge of manning a distant Voltron Coalition outpost. He and his partner, Remdax, find Clone Shiro after he escapes incarceraion by the Galra and attempt to interrogate him, believing him to be a Galra spy. Appearance Vakala is a short, humanoid alien with blue skin and four fingers. He has blue hair, and a ratty fu manchu moustache. He has wide-set orange eyes with blue waterlines, and slits for nostrils. He has a long neck and an elliptical-shaped skull. Vakala is dressed for the sub-zero temperatures that occur on his outpost. He wears a puffy, orange fleece and black, fingerless gloves. His sleeveless vest has a fur-lined hood that obscures his forehead and a clasp that could be a mouthpiece. He layers a black skirt over pants and blue boots. He has a utility belt across his wait and a second strap across his chest. Personaltiy Vakala is suspicious of outsiders and prone to stubbornness. Isolation from everyone other than Remdax has made him socially inarticulate and harrowed. He's initially disbelieving when Clone Shiro tells him that he's a Paladin of Voltron, and shoots at him when he tries to escape. However, he isn't free-thinking enough to fully cave into existential dread and depression. He does have a streak of generosity, however, as he happily lends Clone Shiro his only shuttle to get back to Voltron. Abilities Vakala demonstrated moderate proficiency at using his own, shoddy blaster. Although not able to defeat Clone Shiro, he is still able to fire warning shots with good aim. He can also construct effective interrogation/torture setups, such as the one they use to incapacitate Clone Shiro. Vakala and his partner, Remdax, are excellent at using cobbled-together machinery to monitor Galra broadcasts and communicating with Voltron's allies: the Coalition and the Blade of Marmora. But most importantly, he makes delicious-looking Ramen noodles. Equipment Vakala has a short-range blaster. It has a grey stock and a black nose, illuminated orange highlights. The whole thing is held together with beige bandages. Gallery S3E05.127. Where am I and are you going to taste test me.png S3E05.133. I'm on your side.png S3E05.138. And now they send little ol you to trick us.png S3E05.143. Look around you.png S3E05.166. Poor dudes can't even get a bottom 40 out there huh.png S3E05.167. Theyserix, where is that.png S3E05.178b. Uh see if he's ready to talk 3.png S3E05.183. Let's split up so we can die faster mkay.png S3E05.186. Vakala running through tunnels.png S3E05.190. I dun see nutin.png S3E05.198. Welcome to the smack down big guy.png S3E05.204b. Let me try 3.png S3E05.205. No it's mine – whut.png S3E05.205a. No it's mine - whut 2.png S3E05.217a. We're so dead my friend 2.png S3E05.223. Man if all rebels are this wimpy humans would take over.png Vakala with Remdax.png S3E05.224. K what now.png S3E05.227. According to our communications Voltron is there.png S3E05.248. Good luck crazy hair you're gonna need it.png S3E05.251. NP crazy dude.png S3E05.255. If he's really who he says he is, then he's got a chance.png S3E05.303. Are we gonna have to start watching for post credit jokes now.png Trivia * Vakala is voiced by Matthew Moy, who is best known for voicing Lars in Steven Universe. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Males Category:Characters